


Blinded By Your Grace

by SPMI



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPMI/pseuds/SPMI
Summary: New York's been quiet for a while, but Peter's world is about to turn upside down.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

New York had finally settled. After the debacle with Hammerhead, Spider-Man was back to stopping relatively normal crimes. It was back to muggings and robberies that were being stopped. Life was finally settling down too. After taking over the care of the FEAST center, Peter had finally gotten some stability and routine to his life. The only thing missing was Mary-Jane. She’d been in Symkaria for two months now, still covering the story. he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel lonely. Nights were kept occupied by the Spider, days were kept occupied by FEAST, but Peter had nobody to talk to. It made for some pretty boring times. That’s why when he heard that there was an alarm that was tripped at the art museum, he perked up. This was who he was. This was what Peter ultimately lived for. Spider-Man.

He swung into action in the cold, breezy night. It was clear overhead, so much so that prior to hearing about the museum, Peter found himself stargazing on a rooftop, appreciating just how amazing they looked. The moon felt like it was bigger today too, almost like it’d been pulled closer to the Earth. The tranquility of the night before the alarm was unusual, so naturally, there had to be something on a bigger scale going on. As Peter came on approach to the museum, he didn’t seem to see a crew. _Felicia’s too good to set off alarms too_. He thought. Who would rob a museum, but be stupid enough to trigger the alarm?

Carefully making his way through an air vent, Peter entered the museum, shocked to see a burly night guard walking around frantically. “Hey, security, you’ve had a break-in.” Peter shouted out.

The guard looked up to the ceiling to find Spider-Man hanging off it. “Spider-Man, thank God that you’re here. The alarm went off, but nothing’s missing. There’s no trace of anybody actually being here. I didn’t see anything on the CCTV either.” The guard said, clearly confused. It did seem odd. What set off the alarm if nobody took anything? Was this a distraction for him, so that a crime elsewhere could be carried out without his interference?

“This is really weird. But if everything’s okay, I’m just going to head out. Laters!” Peter told the guard.

“Thanks for coming, Spidey!” The guard shouted as he saw the hero go back into the air vent.

After exiting the air vent, Peter made his way to the rooftop, to ponder what had just happened. Why on Earth would someone trip the alarm but not take anything? It had to be a distraction, but he hadn’t heard anything on the scanner. It all seemed a bit too weird.

That was until he heard the soft landing behind him.

“Hey, Spider…” Felicia purred.

“Cat…back to robbing museums?” Peter asked, tongue-in-cheek.

“No, I set an alarm off because I wanted your attention.”

“Huh?” If he didn’t have a mask on, Felicia would’ve seen the same puzzled look on Peter that he saw on the guard.

“I didn’t take anything.” She reaffirmed.

“Well then, why’d you do it?” Peter asked, inquisitively.

“There’s a prize for you. But I’m going to make it a little fun. I want you to chase me.” Felicia giggled.

Peter tilted his head. He didn’t know what kind of prize, but he was a little intrigued. He’d probably not have anything better to do and this would be one way of speeding up the night. “Alright, I’ll play.” Peter chuckled. He liked this friendly dynamic that he had with Felicia. Sure, he was still mad at her for making him think that she was dead, but then again, she did save his life. They’d had a couple of chance run-ins since, both were friendly and flirtatious, like all meetings with Felicia tended to be. She always managed to bring out this different side to him, one that he didn’t feel that he could show to anyone else, not even Mary-Jane.

“Good boy.” She laughed. Cat loved it when Spider was in the mood to play. “So, here’s the ground rules. Remember when you were chasing after me a couple months back? Before my death?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I couldn’t use my webs.”

Felicia grinned. “Today’s going to be just like that. No webs for you, mister.”

Peter didn’t mind that. He was a superhuman. He could leap between buildings and run as fast as the best of them. “Okay, that works for me.”

Felicia slowly walked over to him, as if she was stalking her prey. Peter gulped as he saw her hips swaying side to side. Felicia’s costume was skintight, showing off her dreamy body. His mind was cast back to when she gave him the suit that she made for him. _If you’ve got it, flaunt it_. He remembered her words well. She definitely had it and she knew exactly when to flaunt it. He could see the glint in her eyes, through the domino mask, as she made her way over. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

“I just wanted to say…” Her words trailed off as he felt the heat emanating from the connection of their bodies. “…all’s fair in love and war.” All Peter could do was turn his head to look at her before she kneed him in the nuts, forcing him to double over in pain. He might’ve had superhuman endurance and an incredible pain threshold, but certain things would hurt _no matter what_.

Felicia giggled, as she ran between rooftops. “Sorry, Spider, I needed a head start.” She shouted back. Peter shook himself into action, still feeling the pain of her blow, but gave chase. He hated to admit that even with the knee in the groin, he was excited. Maybe a bit _too_ excited. He could hear her laugh and see her hair in the wind as she flew between buildings, expertly landing on one rooftop, before rolling and leaping to another. But Felicia wasn’t as good as Peter. She was fantastic, one of the best in the world, but this was his bread and butter. The gap between them was closing fast, alarmingly fast. He was faster than her, stronger than her and just as agile. Felicia looked back, cursing how quickly he he’d begun to catch up to her. There was too long left to go to where she was taking him for her to not be forced into action now.

Peter saw the blonde stop abruptly ahead, before throwing a smoke grenade and running through the cover. It wouldn’t do much to change the outcome, but it would buy her some time. For starters, he’d lost sight of her behind the cloud of smoke now. But he could hear her, smell her and even _feel_ her presence nearby. He didn’t need to use any of his senses, her giggles were enough to go off of.

_We’re getting closer_. Felicia thought to herself. She slowed her pace down, wanting Peter to catch her just in time for her landing on the desired rooftop. Well, catch is a strong word. She wanted him in place for when she pounced him.

_Her speed has dropped_. Peter noted. He knew that meant that they were close to wherever she was taking him. There were involuntary chuckles that he found coming from himself; no matter what, Felicia always made everything a blast. This was just what he needed. As Peter closed the gap on her now, she didn’t seem to do any tricks to try and slow him down, rather they were almost an arm’s length away when she leaped to what would be the final rooftop. As Peter landed behind her, she made her move and pounced, tackling him, landing comfortably on his stomach.

“Again?” Peter asked her. “I was having so much fun as well.” He moaned.

“Relax, Spider. This isn’t the prize.” She leaned down, hands running up his chest, to the seams of his mask. “You won’t be needing this.” Felicia said as her fingers nimbly took the mask off. She didn’t miss the opportunity to run her gloved hands along his face, missing the feeling that he brought along. The feeling she hadn’t experienced in a long, long time. But that wasn’t why she was here. Okay, it wasn’t the main reason why she brought him here, but it’d be a great bonus.

Peter was truly confused now. Only this time, without a mask, he knew that she’d be able to see it. “Cat, what’s going on?” He asked.

Her hair was tickling his face as the soft breeze gently brushed the platinum blonde locks across his cheeks. She leaned further down to whisper into his ear. “I need Peter Parker now, not Spider-Man.” Her warm breath against his ear sent goosebumps throughout his body.

“I-Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?” Peter asked worriedly. This wasn’t typical behavior for her. As much as she was a criminal and she did things that he didn’t agree with, Peter would never let her get hurt, or arrested for that matter. That was just the nature of their relationship. She’d commit a crime, he’d moan and complain talking about how he saw the good in her, she’d try to change for him and then the cycle would repeat. He felt partly responsible for things too. She did make a genuine effort to change for him, but he wasn’t there for her as much as she’d have liked him to have been. Peter acknowledged that as much as the Spider was a part of him, the Cat was a part of her.

“Well, not exactly.” Felicia said softly, still leaning down to whisper in his ears. It was only now that Peter had become aware of the situation that he’d found himself in. Beautiful ex, lying on top of him, whispering sultrily into his ear. It’s safe to say that MJ wouldn’t be happy if she saw him now. A small part of Peter told him that she’s been gone for two months, she couldn’t expect him to never come across a compromising situation in that time.

“W-What’s wrong?” Peter stammered.

Felicia sat up, stretching her arms overhead. “Care to come inside, Pete?” She asked him.

“Sure.” He said. This was unnatural behavior, even by Felicia standards.

Felicia lowered herself from the roof to the balcony of a penthouse, waiting for Peter to drop down to. Once he did, she opened the doors and walked inside, smiling proudly. “Welcome to my humble abode!” She announced.

Peter looked around. It was a really nice place, he had to admit. He loved the color scheme, the black, white and grey. Neutral colors. To be fair, he expected nothing different from her; you’d struggle to find a home that fit someone so perfectly. She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. “Relax Pete, I’ll bring you some water, I’d imagine your thirsty after that run, I know I am.” Felicia laughed.

“That would be great actually.” Peter thanked her. _So far, so good_. Peter thought. Felicia went to her bedroom and dressed down, into a Spider-Man hoodie and some yoga pants. _Does she **have** to come out looking like that?_ A hoodie for him and yoga pants that left _nothing_ to the imagination? Peter was starting to regret coming into the apartment. Well, regret was a strong word, this was the best view he’d seen in months.

Felicia smiled as she saw him staring at her. “It’s my favorite hoodie.” She giggled. “Give me one second, I’ll get you a bottle of water.” She said, walking into the kitchen before returning with two bottles of water. Felicia tossed Peter’s over to him, whilst leaping over the couch and sitting on it, surprisingly far from him.

_Is that a good sign?_ Peter wondered. In the interests of his relationship, he appreciated it, but Felicia’s flirting with him did always make him feel good. He _enjoyed_ when she made a pass at him, he just couldn’t admit it. If she knew, she’d kick it up a notch. If MJ knew, she’d flip out.

“So, how have you been?” Peter asked her, smiling.

“I’ve been good Pete, how about you?” Felicia knew how he’d been though. She’d been keeping tabs on him. She knew about Mary-Plain going abroad. She knew that he’d been bored and was trying to drown himself in being Spider-Man to keep active.

“No supervillains at the moment, can’t complain.” Peter grinned. Felicia returned his smile.

“How’s the redhead?” Felicia spat.

“She was okay when we last spoke. We haven’t spoken in a few days though…” Peter didn’t know if he was sharing too much information, but he didn’t care too much. It just felt good to have somebody that he could talk to again.

“How come?” Felicia asked, feigning ignorance.

“She’s been in Symkaria for a few months.”

“Really?! That’s…unfortunate.”

“Yeah...” Now Peter felt uncomfortable. Why did she have to take a pause before she said unfortunate? What was she planning?

Felicia just sat there, looking at him, still in his Spider gear. It took her back to fonder times, when he’d be in this apartment and she’d be staring at that same suit, but this time, it’d be on the floor and he’d be up against her in bed.

“So…what’s this prize?” Peter wondered. He’d come here for a reason after all.

She grinned. “Okay so there’s a few steps before I can show it to you. The first one is, I need you to promise to not flip at me. I want you to at least try to understand.” Felicia was intent on keeping the cloud of mystery around.

Peter gazed at her, inquisitively. Why would he get angry? Even when she stole, he didn’t get angry, he was just disappointed. _Try to understand what?_ Peter had given up on trying to understand Felicia a long time ago.

“Okay, I promise that I’ll try.”

“Step two, Peter, I need you to take your gloves off.”  


Peter removed his gloves, placing them to one side.

“Good. The final step is to blindfold you.” She giggled.

  
“Felicia…”

“I promise, I’m not up to no funny business…unless you want me to be…” She spoke sultrily.

Peter chuckled. “No, just hurry up and blindfold me then.”

Felicia moved to behind him on the couch, leaning down, resting her head on his shoulder. She heard the sharp intake of breath that he took as she exhaled against his cheek. She took the blindfold and placed it slowly over his eyes, running her fingers through those brown curls. The hair she missed caressing every night. She never knew that she was a cuddler before she met Peter.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a couple minutes. You’re going to love this.” She giggled as he heard her footsteps trail away into her bedroom.

Peter was left sitting on her couch, blindfolded. He didn’t appreciate how she’d gone out of her way to get a reaction out of him as she put it on, but he couldn’t help it. It was too difficult not to, not when the memories of all the things they’ve done together _and_ to each other were at the forefront of his mind. He so wanted to relax into her fingers and roll his head back as she ran her hands through his hair, softly caressing his head.

He heard her come back into the room and judged that she was slowly sauntering over to him. He could sense her stop right in front of him, before she moved onto his laps, straddling him. _She said no funny business…_

“You can take the blindfold off, Peter.” He heard her whisper. Why did she sound choked up?

Peter ripped the blindfold off, to be greeted by the sight he least expected to see.

A baby.


	2. Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

“Peter, I’d like you to meet Walter Benjamin Parker, our son.” Felicia whispered, tears glistening her eyes. She held forward the baby boy, for Peter to take.

In shock, Peter was left staring at his son._ My son._ **_Our_**_ son_. He held his arms out, to carry his in his arms for the first time. Felicia leaned forward slightly, passing Walter to Peter. As if he was a natural, Peter supported the baby’s head perfectly. He looked down, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held his child for the first time. He was perfect. Walter had his hair, but he had his mother’s wonderful green eyes, the eyes that so often captivated him. Peter was helpless to stop the tears falling down his cheeks, as the little boy giggled in his father’s arms. Felicia rested her forehead against Peter’s softly crying to at the moment she’d been waiting to occur for what felt like forever. The reuniting of her two boys.

Walter was glancing around as both his parents were crying and rejoicing at their little family. Peter was taken aback truly, never having felt this type of emotion before. The most precious thing he’d ever set his eyes on.

“He has your eyes.” Peter sniffled.

“He’s got your hair.” She half-laughed, half-cried.

“You named him with Uncle Ben in mind.” Peter looked up from his son momentarily, to meet the eyes of the mother of his child.

Felicia smiled softly. “It would’ve been May if it was a girl.” She said quietly.

  
Peter found talking so difficult with this lump in his throat, settling for lifting Walter up and holding him close to his chest, whilst Felicia still sat on his lap, watching her son and the father of her child share a truly touching moment.

“You’re my world.” Peter whispered into Walter’s ear. The baby would never understand how much he meant to Peter, but Felicia could see just how happy Peter was. She’d never seen this type of jubilation on his face. Even though tears were falling like a river, he’d been unable to stop smiling. He softly kissed Walter’s head, cuddling the boy to him as if he was never going to let him go.

Felicia maneuvered herself from Peter’s lap and onto the side, leaning against his shoulder whilst she stroked Walter’s back, reveling in this moment with her little family. Because that’s what they were now. A family.

She felt Peter press a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I love you both, so much.” He declared. “You don’t know how much this means to me. This has been the most difficult year of my life.” Peter whispered, resting the side of his head against the top of Felicia’s.

“I know. She would’ve been the best grandmother that we could’ve ever wished for.” She spoke softly. May was a wonderful woman. Felicia knew this. She’d loved Peter’s aunt when they were dating, a lot more than Peter knew. May was everything that Felicia missed in her own mom; she was kind, caring, considerate, protective and above all, she was loving. Her biggest regret will always be that she never took Walter to meet May.

Peter’s tears had slowed now, unable to imagine himself in a happier place than right now. He’d thought that he didn’t want a child, felt that he wasn’t ready to have a son when Felicia had ‘lied’ to him earlier. But this was everything to him. That didn’t change the fact that he felt anger stewing in his stomach at the fact that she’d hidden him for so long.

“Why did you hide him from me?” Peter asked, the hurt in his voice clear to tell.

“You had some dangerous people after you…I didn’t want to put our son in jeopardy. I wanted to introduce you for so long, but after everything with Hammerhead finished, you seemed so hung up on the redhead that I didn’t know if you’d have space for us in your life.” Felicia admitted.

Peter was really hurt now. Did she think that lowly of him? “Do you seriously believe that I wouldn’t prioritize _anything_ over this?” He accused. She wasn’t wrong with her first point though. He was at odds with some bad people before, people who would’ve gone to any lengths. Peter never would’ve been able to forgive himself if his son…no, he wouldn’t even think about it.

“I know you’d make time for us, but it’s a big commitment.” Felicia said. These few months had been really difficult. Trying to raise a baby on your own is tough. Trying to raise a baby on your own when you have absolutely no idea what’s going on and nobody to help is the impossible task.

“I’d make that for this. I’d do anything for this.” Peter whispered. He was being honest too. His entire world was in this room, including her.

“It’s been so hard without you.” Felicia cried.

Peter was slowly rocking Walter in his arms, listening to the soft giggles of his baby. “I’m here now. Don’t ever leave me again. Please.” Peter begged.

“Never.” Felicia reassured him.

They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity, reeling in their emotions, crying, rejoicing and ultimately emitting love.

Felicia was the first to break the tranquil silence. “Can you stay with us tonight?” She asked with hope painting her voice but expecting him to still turn her down.

Without a second thought, Peter agreed. “Of course. I don’t have anything here though.”

“I kept a lot of your stuff…” She answered. It meant a lot that he was going to stay. It truly did.

“That’s settled then.”

“It’s just that it’s his bedtime. If we don’t get him to sleep soon, he’s going to wake up cranky and trust me, you don’t want that.” Felicia laughed. Cranky Walt was one she’d struggled to keep up with.

“That’s fine. If he doesn’t sleep through tonight, I’ll take him out here. You get some rest.” Peter whispered. This was part of why he was annoyed at her. She didn’t have to do any of this alone. She didn’t have to go through this without any support. He was always here.

Felicia melted. Sleep had been few and far between over the past year; taking care of a baby is demanding work. “Okay, follow me to the bedroom then.” She said as she stood up, holding her hand out for Peter, who took it. Could life get any better than this? His son in his left hand, the mother of his child holding his right.

She led him through the doors and into her bedroom. Peter took note of the room as he entered. Dark colors, just how she liked. The same theme throughout the whole place. He noticed the cradle and a rather large bed too. She noticed his eyes looking at the cradle.

“That’s just where I keep his toys. He sleeps in the bed with me.” Felicia told him. “Why don’t you go over and look at the cradle, I think you’ll like what you see.” She suggested.

Peter made his way over to Walter’s cradle, seeing the Spider-Man plushie and blanket that Felicia had gotten him. The thought of his son wrapped up in his blanket holding a plushie of his dad was heartwarming in the extreme.

“It’s his favorite blanket and toy.” Felicia giggled. “He loves his Spider-Man onesie too.” She continued.

“It’s adorable. You’re adorable. He’s adorable.” Peter stammered out.

She softly chuckled, a warm laugh, as she got out shorts and a t-shirt for Peter to sleep in. Felicia held her hands out. “I’m going to get him changed. I got just the thing for you.” She giggled.

“Would you mind if I used the bathroom please?” He asked kindly.

“Sure, it’s just through that door.” She answered, pointing it out to him.

Peter went into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror, almost letting it sink in. “I’m a dad.” He said quietly. Peter washed his face with cold water, feeling the need to wake himself up. It wasn’t that this was a bad dream – the opposite – it was a joy he’d never felt. He needed to know it was real. A goofy smile wouldn’t leave his face as his mind was focused solely on his son, the bundle of joy that he was. The little giggle Walter had when Peter held him for the first time, it was a moment that he’d never forget as a father. He proceeded to strip out of his costume, but he heard the door handle turn.

“Wait!” He shouted.

It was too late. She’d swung the door open to see him in naught but his boxers. They’d seen each other naked hundreds of times. Literally _hundreds_, yet Peter went scarlet as they saw one another. He rushed to cover himself, whilst Felicia had to stifle her giggle at the situation. “I didn’t think it’d take you so long to get out of costume. Sorry. It was just that I was going to say, Wally’s changed.”

“Don’t worry about-did you just call our son Wally?” He asked, failing to stop his laugh. “You know what, don’t even worry about it. If you don’t mind, I was in the middle of dressing.” He laughed, as he moved to shut the door.

It was Felicia’s turn to go scarlet. _Did he just mock my nickname for our child?_ She wondered. She looked down at her son. Their son. He was dressed in his little onesie, the cat one she’d bought for him, with the hat that had the ears on it. She’d wrapped him in his Spider-Man blanket and Walt was holding onto his Spider-Man plushie as he did every night, eyes drooping as he began to fall asleep. Felicia saw his eyes open widely though, thanks to Peter’s ineptitude to close a door properly.

“Did you have to be so loud? He was falling asleep!” She whispered, scolding the father of her child.

“Sorry.” Peter apologized sheepishly.

“Anyways, come here and look at our little Spider-Cat.” She giggled.

Peter walked over to see their little boy, in a cat onesie, wrapped in his Spider-Man blanket holding his plushie as he looked at both his parents. He looked so cute, so pure that Peter couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming need to cuddle the little boy. “I’ve had a cuteness overload.” Peter joked, nudging Felicia.

Felicia rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ve had them too many times. He’s our perfect little boy.” She quietly spoke. “I wouldn’t put him in between the two of us, so for today I think it’s best we leave him in his crib.” Felicia suggested. She knew that it was risky to keep Walter in the bed with both her and Peter.

“That’s fine.” Peter responded, softly lifting their son and carrying him to the crib. “Is he not meant to sleep without the plushie and the blanket?” He asked her.

“Very good! You’re a natural as a father.” Felicia joked. “He likes it, so I just wait for him to fall asleep before taking them off him.” She explained. The doctors had told her about the risk of blankets and stuffed toys, so she was wary of them when he was sleeping. It’s also the same reason she opted for a very firm mattress, as opposed to a soft one.

“Oh, okay. I see now.” Peter said, relieved that she didn’t take a chance with it. “I hope he sleeps through the night. I’m tired from chasing you around this city.” He stated, the fatigue showing in his voice.

Felicia moved over to the crib, to see that Walter had fallen asleep. Just like she told Peter, she removed the blanket, hat and took the plushie from his grasp softly. She’d become an expert at taking it from him without waking him now, although it took a while. It was almost like those years of stealing things as the Black Cat were for nothing at the beginning. The blanket and toy were placed at the foot of the bed, whilst the hat was placed on her bedside table. The little boy slept soundly, looking so peaceful as he did so.

“We should probably get to sleep ourselves, Spider.” Felicia suggested, pulling back the covers and climbing in. Peter followed suit and climbed in next to her. She took this opportunity to rest her head on Peter’s chest, with an arm wrapped around him.

Peter winced at the contact, instantly feeling guilt. Mary-Jane wouldn’t approve of any of this. “Felicia, would you mind sleeping on your own pillow? I’m not quite ready for this yet.” He whispered, trying his very best not to offend.

It didn’t work though. She huffed before moving her head from his chest and turning her back to him. Peter let out a deep sigh, before closing his eyes.

‘What a day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! All feedback is greatly appreciated. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have had this idea on my mind ever since I played the DLCs of the game. Feedback and comments are really appreciated, they help me improve as a writer :-).


End file.
